THE END
by jhABC123
Summary: Location: Edinburgh. The sickness hit the world 4 years ago. Everyone over the age of 14 either died or become crazed monsters. A group of children living in a school are fighting to survive in mad times. How can they survive when the remaining adults are becoming more powerful and intelligent?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**THE END**

Location: Edinburgh. The sickness hit the world 4 years ago. Everyone over the age of 14 is either died or become crazed monsters. A group of children living in a school are fighting to survive in mad times. How can they survive when the remaining adults are becoming more powerful and intelligent.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N**: I have now got a lot of free time with the summer holidays quickly approaching. I will try to update this story as regularly as possible. It will usually be about once a week.

Let me tell you a little bit more about the plot of this story. The location is Edinburgh. The main characters in this story will be around sixteen, seventeen years old. I am not sure about cannon but I believe the sickness hit the world in 2008 and that is what has happened in this story. It is now 2012.

A group of friends have been living in a local high school for four years fighting to survive while the adults picked them of one by one. the adults are now short in number but the ones remaining are more powerful and intelligent than the ones who have subcommand to there painful ends.

My grammar and spelling is shocking but please try and bear with me. However if you same the same mistake throughout please do not hesitate to point I out.

Anyway let's get the story started. Please read and revive. Constructive criticism is always welcomed.

© Charlie Higson, 2009

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter one the Gym**

A Group of around thirty people were gathered in the school foyer. The green marble floor was coated in a thin layer of dust, the wooden reception desk performed as a seat to a few of the anxious children. Bright sunlight poured through the dirty windows stretching from floor to roof illuminating the gloomy scene.

The large group of people were dived between a team of fighters who were all preparing to go on yet another long trip for food. And the remaining occupants were fearful friends and family who were saying there goodbyes fearful that it would be the last time they spoke. Optioning food become increasingly more difficult, after four years staying in the same location they had pretty much drained all the close by houses, shops and even the large Tesco of food. Now trips were a lot longer in time and distance, into alien places.

"Where is Jamie?" asked David. David was very tall and very skinny. Long black hair had to be repeatedly flicked from away from his eyes, his white hooded jumper was stained in dirty blood stains.

"Where do you think?" shouted a ginger haired boy named Jack. This comment got a nervous outburst of laughter which was quickly subdued.

"I will go and get him." Said a pretty girl, small with a healthy brown tan and waist length brown hair.

"Be quick." Another boy with a deep booming voice said. The girl turned and began walking towards the glass double doors leading to the concourse. She pushed open one of the doors and stepped onto the dirty white tiled floor. Multicoloured lockers lent against the wall to her right. She looked ahead of her and seen around another fifty or sixty children sitting on metal green benches talking and seemed not to notice her. Her body lazily drifted to the left and towards another set of glass double doors. Again she stepped onto a green marble floor and began to descend the stairs towards the maths, history and RMPS classrooms. She pulled open another door at the bottom of the stairs and continued her journey. She took a right turn and passed one of the boys toilets, a few steps later and she took a left turn, another right and a long stretch of corridor was ahead of her. However what she was looking for was in the first classroom to her left. She took a few steps forward and turned to face the green door. She outstretched her hand and opened the classroom door. A sires of loud bangs in quick succession greeted her ears. At the far end of the classroom- if you could call it that anymore, a faded and worn punch bag was swinging widely form the ceiling as a topless bespectacled boy punched, kicked, elbowed and kneed into the material. The girl stared at the boy in the twelve years she had known him she had never seen him show so much flesh. She knew he was well built, he had to be. He had nearly spent every waking hour for the past four years in this classroom which he had converted in something of his own private gym.

The poor punch bags attacker had his back to the door and the girl; she greedily stared at his wide muscular back which curve down to a surprising small waist.

After a particular powerful kicked which nearly tore the bag form the roof he stopped and the bag continued to swing.

"It's rude to stare." His voice knocked her ought of her trance. The boy turned to face her. The girl nearly fainted. His body was perfect, rock hard abbs and a ripped torso, his arms were bulging his muscles threatening to burst out of his skin, all in all he looked like a smaller Arnold Swarzenegger in stature.

The girl was vaguely aware of her name being called but it did not seem to completely register with her, she was in another trance staring greedily.

"Hillary, Hillary." The voice was becoming louder and louder until eventually a shout brought her back to earth "HILLARY!"

the girl named Hillary turned red in embarrassment. The boy smiled showing a perfect set of white teeth. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

Hillary tried to reply but words eluded her as her eyes again dropped down to his body. The boy grappled a t-shirt and pulled it on covering his flesh. The t-shirt was at least two sizes to small and was not entirely successful in hiding his physique.

"eh.. eh …" she stammered beginning to find her voice again. "they are ready to go upstairs."

"great" replied the boy grapping a large pole about a metre a half in length with a super sharp end, off a table and walking towards the door. "let's go." he called to Hillary and led her out of the room and closed the door behind him and locked it with the keys he had obtained four years previously.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A/N just a little introduction to the main character. The real action starts in the next chapter when they leave the safety of the school. Thanks for reading and please review.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2 fight club

**A/N **well here is my second chapter please read and review

© Charlie Higson

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Chapter Two.**

Jamie ascended the stairs leading to the concourse for the first time in a week. He never liked to leave the lower levels of the school; in fact he never liked leaving his room/personal gym in his former maths room. The only reason he does obscure from the room is to use the toilet. Meals were usually brought down to him but he preferred to stick to his own – and rather horrible, protein shakes and bars.

When the Muscular boy and the petite girl entered the crowded foyer there was a cheer of greeting. A few people walked up and gave him brief hugs. "You still alive then?" Asked Carly after a firm hug. After Carly's blonde hair had disappeared from his vision he replied

"Not for long." He joked giving her a reassuring smile.

"Looks like you have been abusing the roids." Stated long haired David.

"Yeah." Jamie replied giving his biceps a quick flex. "Got a little dealer who supplies them to me on a weekly basis." This got a laugh out of a few of the foyer's occupants the rest seemed to be fighting back tears. "I was told we were ready to leave." Jamie continued after the hiccups of laughter had quickly died.

"Yeah we are." Said a tall boy with brown curly hair. "Grab your stuff boys, the sooner we get started the sooner we will get back."

"Excuse me." Said a girl with mock anger. "Boys. It is more than boys that will be going you sexist prick."

"Sorry" replied the curly haired boy "Boys grab your bags and weapons, Girls grab your purses and nail files and let's get going. Better?" he addressed the question to the girl.

"Slightly." Replied the Girl with a wide grin.

"Good then will all the people who are coming say your goodbyes and let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After some tearful goodbyes in which Jamie did not participate in there was a small group of children making there way across the school grounds. Along with Jamie there were some of his old class mates from before the sickness. David Long was the boy with the long black hair which usually fell across his eyes. The tall curly haired boy, his name was Blair Gold. John Little was a small but athletic boy who was lighting fast and deadly with a weapon, he was also the life of the party so to speak always throwing out ridiculously stupid puns, jokes and hypothetical situations that always kept everyone else in good spirits. Sean Blues was fairly tall and well built, always good to have in a dangerous situation. A black boy with spiky black hair was carrying a large axe that seemed to be way to big for him to use was also a valuable member of the group. His name was Jojo Kerr. Ben Ince was the smallest of the group- and in Jamie's opinion the most annoying. His brown hair puffed out in all directions making his head look three times the size of normal, his face was almost completely covered in angry red spots, if they had not known the boy, he could have been mistaken for an adult his skin looked so horrible. There was also a few other boys who were younger than the rest but by no means less valuable. Two Girls completed the group, Amie Kay and Rebecca Mount; these two girls were extremely pretty. Before the sickness they were inseparable. Both girls were extremely popular with the boys, their good looks and skimpy clothing always kept a small group of them following them around. After the sickness hit however there true colours were shown, they proved that they could handle themselves despite there misleading appearance and had always volunteered to help in these little excursions out of the safety of the school.

The small group of thirteen (unlucky thirteen) made their way along the curving path leading to the locked green gate. The grass at either side of the dirty stone path was terribly overgrown. The sun was beating down ferociously.

The group came to a small set of stairs and then to the large green gate with three padlocks keeping it firmly locked.

The school was a fortress; its grounds were completely covered on all sides by large semi spiked green fences. When the children had first arrived they had spent a lot of time and effort using tools obtained from the design and technology department to sharpen the tops of the fences even more, they were now nearly impossible to climb by even a healthy person without obtaining a serious injury never mind some diseased adults who had trouble walking in a straight line. David pulled out the set of keys from one of his bags and began to work away at the padlocks. The gate swung open and they all bundled through. Now they were exposed, no longer protected by the safety the gates had provided them. The group waited as the padlocks were again locked behind them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A/N **I like to keep my chapters short, I believe it is better to have many short chapter than a little of the five ten thousand plus word ones. When I read fan fiction story's it is hard to keep concentrated just scrolling down something that just seems to keep going on and on.

Well anyway there is my second chapter, the action will start next one I promise. This chapter just was introducing the group, a little description about the safety features of there hideout and to create suspense as they are now out in the open completely exposed. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .


End file.
